1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic semiconductor component and a side-emitting backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, new application fields of high-illumination light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been developed. Different from a common incandescent light, a cold illumination LED has the advantages of low power consumption, long device lifetime, no idle time, and quick response speed. In addition, since LED also have the advantages of small size, vibration resistance, suitability for mass production, and easy fabrication as a tiny device or an array device, they have been widely applied in display apparatuses and indicating lamps of information, communication, and consumer electronics products. LEDs are not only utilized in outdoor traffic signal lamps or various outdoor displays, but also are very important components in the automotive industry. Furthermore, LEDs also work well in portable products, such as cell phones and backlights of personal data assistants. The LED has become a necessary component in the very popular liquid crystal display because it is the best choice for the light source of the backlight module.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of an optoelectronic semiconductor component 10 according to the prior art. The optoelectronic semiconductor component 10 includes a light emitting chip 12 for emitting light; a reflective base 14 for reflecting light produced by the light emitting chip 12; an encapsulant 16 formed in the reflective base 14 to enclose the light emitting chip 12; and an electrode 18 for receiving electricity from an external power supply. Preferably, the light emitting chip 12 is a light emitting diode chip, the light emitting chip 12 is installed on one side of the reflective base 14, and the encapsulant 16 is composed of fluorescent material, light dispersing material, or ink. As shown in FIG. 1, the planar design of the reflective base 14 often causes light reflected by the reflective base 14 or light emitted by the light emitting chip 12 to scatter toward all different directions. In other words, the reflected or emitted lights are scattered toward different angles, which ultimately decreases the viewing angle and overall luminance of the optoelectronic semiconductor component 10.
To solve the aforementioned problem, a dome lens is installed on the light exit plane of the optoelectronic semiconductor component 30. Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 illustrates another optoelectronic semiconductor component 30 according to the prior art. The optoelectronic semiconductor component 30 includes a light emitting chip 32 for emitting light, a reflective base 34 for reflecting light produced by the light emitting chip 32, an encapsulant 36 disposed in the reflective base 34 to enclose the light emitting chip 32, and an electrode 38 for receiving electricity from an external power supply. Preferably, the light emitting chip 32 is a light emitting diode chip, the light emitting chip 32 is installed on one side of the reflective base 34, and the encapsulant 36 is composed of florescent material, light dispersing material, or ink. A dome lens 40 is further installed on one side of the reflective base 34 and the encapsulant 36. The dome lens 40 is specifically used to centralize light reflected by the reflective base 34 and light emitted directly from the light emitting chip 32, thereby reducing the viewing angle and increasing the overall luminance of the optoelectronic semiconductor component 30. Unfortunately, the utilization of the dome lens 40 not only increases the height and thickness of the entire package structure, but also raises the difficulty of using surface mounting technique and pick and place process to fabricate the semiconductor component 30. Hence, how to fabricate a novel optoelectronic semiconductor component capable of producing frontal and centralized lights while improving the overall brightness of the device has become an important task in this field.